


Marvel's No.1 Assassin V.S. XiaoZhan's Cult

by More_Excitement



Category: Daredevil（comics）
Genre: 227事件 - Freeform, M/M, Resist XiaoZhan, Shame on XiaoZhan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Relationships: Daredevil/Bullseye, Kingpin/Bullseye, Kingpin/Donald Trump, XiaoZhan/Donald Trump, 特战队





	1. 第一次行动

Marvel's No.1 Assassin V.S. Xiaozhan's Cult

金并，维尔逊·菲斯克，正在和特朗普前总统通电话。

“喂？金并先生！”特朗普的声音听起来惊惶不安。“您...还好吗？有件急事，求您帮忙！！！”

“又是给冰箱里偷装监听器？”金并面无表情。

“不！”特朗普快急疯了，“近日，一个号称‘苏神泽世’ 的邪教入侵美国，它们的头领想要娶我，为此他们炒作舆论，在美国烧杀抢掠无恶不作，妄图以此推翻政府！拜登派FBI所有人员以及美国军方出手，试图阻止它们，可竟然全部大败而归！”

“哦？”金并有些好奇，“所以你想求我干什么？”

“您...您手底下不是有世界第一刺客吗？派他去刺杀那个邪教教主！”特朗普低声下气地乞求，“然后那伙邪教徒群龙无首，很快就会被消灭。而我和拜登会给您一大笔钱，并让您当纽约市市长！您功不可没，美名远扬，流芳百世！”

“那个邪教有那么强吗，犯得着我的人出手。”

“简直是丧心病狂的疯魔！”特朗普崩溃地尖叫。“网络上到处都是‘推翻拜登政府’，‘肖战迎娶特朗普’，‘肖战上台执政’！这邪教已经占领了伊利诺伊州，正在向马里兰州哥伦比亚特区宾夕法尼亚大道1600号发起攻击！！！”

——————————

“苏神泽世”邪教。境外一股恐怖势力。

曾在中国耀武扬威胡作非为，遭到中国社会强烈抵制反抗。

碰了一鼻子灰后暂时销声匿迹。

近日进攻美国，打着“教主要迎娶特朗普”的名号，烧杀抢掠，横行霸道。

“...” 靶眼盯着平板电脑上关于“苏神泽世”邪教的资料。终于感叹一句:

“这邪教怎么跟新冠病毒的运动路径一模一样...”

次日夜晚。伊利诺伊州芝加哥市某烂尾楼。

“就是这里。那个邪教的据点。”

靶眼闯进烂尾楼，迎面撞上两个小姑娘。

“嗯？这就是传说中的邪教徒‘小废虾’？”靶眼不屑一顾。“看上去也没多大杀伤力啊。”

更深处的黑暗里。

“这就是美国黑道帝王的首席刺客。”巴南兔面色阴沉。“挡我苏神者，杀无赦！姐妹们，给这个死妈的烂货一点颜色看看！”

一群废虾蜂拥而上，赤手空拳面目狰狞。靶眼不甘示弱，双手以令人眼花缭乱的速度舞动，千百张扑克牌如同白色旋蝶似的飞向黑暗，结束一只只邪教徒的性命。

扑克牌用完，而废虾依旧前仆后继、势不可挡。

“？！！”靶眼对天真可爱的小女孩向来毫无招架之力，好吧如今他只觉得三观被震撼:这些邪教徒几乎全是十几岁的小女孩，可是她们五官扭曲呲牙咧嘴，张牙舞爪，刺耳的“苏神我爱你，我要用我的生命赎罪”声不绝于耳。

果然比传说中的还要癫狂。

靶眼穿行在邪教徒中，一个腾空轮踢将向他扑来的一只废虾撂倒，左手肘击重重砸在一只废虾脸上，双拳格挡抵住一只废虾向他瞎扑腾来的拳头，趁空掏出两把铁尺（中国古代南方一种武器）。挑住废虾黑袍，一击捅入它喉咙。劈！刺！采！挒！扫！“我好歹也是苏门子弟。”靶眼尝着血，借着一只废虾打来的直冲拳翻个腾空侧翻，双手撒出一堆稀奇古怪的暗器，每一个都精准刺入废虾要害。

“这样下去不行。”巴南兔面色铁青。“得使出杀手锏。”

一声令下。所有废虾都逃回黑暗中。只剩下靶眼站在满地尸体肉片中，浑身是废虾的血。

“你们比夜魔侠的手合会还要弱。”靶眼轻蔑地冷笑。“一群垃圾。”

_TBC.


	2. 肖战粉丝的绝招

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靶眼不知道自己的致命弱点都与夜魔侠有关。

一分钟后。

高频扩音喇叭的声音划破黑暗——

“你妈死了！”

“？？？”靶眼当场惊呆。

“你妈的骨灰烧糊了！五千个男人操你妈逼！”

“？？？我妈招你惹你了？？？”

“……….........................（肮脏污秽的辱骂）！！！！！！”  
“.......................！！！！！！”  
“..............................................！！！！！！”

……

“哦，明白了。”靶眼扶额。“这恐怕就是资料上所说的 ‘苏神邪教战术:问候祖宗18代’ 。”

“...............！！！” “...........！！！”

废虾们一边恶毒地破口大骂，一边潮水般涌向靶眼。谁知靶眼压根不为这些咒骂所动，不关己事地全力打斗。

“我妈早在我记事前就死了。”他耸了耸肩。

——————————

“该怎么办，头儿？”一只废虾慌张地向巴南兔汇报战况。

“别骂他妈了。这死孤儿没感受过母爱。骂他爸！”

于是乎。

“你爸死了！！！”

“……….........................（肮脏污秽的辱骂）！！！！！！”  
“.......................！！！！！！”  
“..............................................！！！！！！”

……

谁知这竟然让靶眼振奋精神，越战越勇。

“谢啦。我平生最恨我爸。一听到他死我就高兴。”

...

——————————

“该怎么办！”一只废虾心急如焚。“这个紧身衣婊子快要攻进苏神殿了！”

“看来我们要对症下药。”巴南兔召集几个唯粉。“搜他资料，把他信息给我人肉搜索出来。揪着他的弱点骂。”

电脑屏幕亮起来。唯粉们与教徒们连上麦，不停的告诉她们该如何骂。

这边，靶眼刚喘一口气，教徒们又鼓旗呐喊杀上来。

“靶眼就是个他妈的懦夫！”

“整天被夜魔侠暴揍！”

“杀不了夜魔侠就专挑他女友出气，贱不贱呐？”

“？？？！！！”靶眼听了这些，差点气晕在地，险些神经病发作。

“连夜魔侠一个盲人都打不过，还整天跟那儿嘚瑟！”

“艾丽卡好无辜啊，呜呜呜...你为什么要当小三破坏他们的爱情！”

“你活该最后被刺穿心脏！太解恨了！”

……

靶眼挥舞着铁尺与她们打斗，无奈刺穿一堆废虾喉咙另一堆骂声又起。

“整天被夜魔侠暴揍！”

“帅不过三秒！”

“无能的欺软怕硬的垃圾！”

……

虽说王红庚医师的治疗已经让他最大程度上不受精神问题影响，但废虾们恶毒的咒骂瞬间让他濒临崩溃。比频率低于20赫兹的次声波还有用。他在谩骂声中大脑一阵刺痛，四肢无力，最终痛苦地昏迷过去。

_TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章即将带领我们快速浏览肖战及其邪教的疯狂现状。


	3. 肖战毒辣的手段

靶眼终于醒来。睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是恐怖漆黑的殿堂。此时他也看清那个“苏神”——不由得令他倒吸一口凉气:一个人偶。浓妆艳抹，像个女人，被无形的线操控着，一举一动扭曲古怪。在他脚下，密密麻麻匍匐着邪教教徒。

“和您比，共和党算什么垃圾？”“为了您我可以杀死自己父母，只换您星途璀璨”“如果您要我的身体，我会毫不犹豫脱光衣服”

疯魔的赞美尖利刺耳，癫狂得令人毛骨悚然。

“那个刺客醒了。”巴南兔谄媚地向人偶汇报。

“哦。”人偶发出诡异的声音，一双充血的斜眼俯视着刺客:“你美得像只鸡。”

“？？？”靶眼咬牙切齿地挣扎。

“别挣扎了。”肖战的手猥琐地抚上刺客线条流畅优美的腿。靶眼惊恐地颤抖，感觉自己像被一只蟾蜍舔了一口。

“这皮肤。绝逼充气娃娃了。”人偶怪笑。

“？？？”靶眼虽然听不懂肖国虾语，但是他能感觉到这些话绝对下流。

“切，死妈的烂逼！”巴南兔等人不屑地骂。“这骚货是想勾引我们伟大的苏神？！”

“不要脸！！！”

“........................................！”

“苏神陛下您当心点。”巴南兔跪在肖战脚下。“这紧身衣婊子之所以能凭借自己那点三脚猫功夫成为‘第一刺客’，仅仅因为他是金并的情妇...”

“？？？我可去你的吧！！！”靶眼差点精神失常，随即暴怒。“我跟谁搞基都好过跟金并啊！！！”

“切，还不承认。”巴南兔在他面前播放起一段视频。

“这段视频我也看过，但是原主角是拜登和特朗普！”虽然靶眼的说谎能力堪称漫威第二（第一是洛基），但是比肖战及其粉丝的说谎能力相差了十万八千里。

“要想攻克白宫，迎娶特朗普，就必须转移金并的注意力。”肖战沉思。“因为金并和特朗普是老朋友，所以特朗普也许会得到纽约黑道的帮助。那样事情就麻烦了。”

“陛下，让我们散布谣言炒作舆论吧！”一只废虾立即主动请缨。“让金并忙于摆脱谣言，无暇顾及特朗普！”

于是乎。第二天热搜榜No.1:

金并和靶眼的惊天恋情。

_TBC.


	4. 顺势而为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对“谣言”。Wilso Fisk做出了绝对正确的举动。  
> 聪明的人都知道应该顺势而为。

“呃，boss，您是和总裁夫人公开了吗？”墓石拼图等黑帮老大纷纷跑到菲斯克大厦送祝福。

“滚！！！”金并怒吼。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊！”这群乌合之众慌忙逃窜。

打开某社交软件。满屏都是

#金并和靶眼的惊天恋情#

...

“唉，不用猜也知道。”金并叹息，简单分析便对情况了如指掌。“肖战邪教这样做，无非是想转移我的注意力。”

“让这群疯子失望了。”他冷哼，拿出手机。“幸好我在民政局也安插有人手。”

“喂？帮我办两本结婚证。”

“老板好。是哪两位的？”

“我和莱斯特。”

————————

另一边。

巴南兔等邪教徒还在疯狂刷tag.此时高热度的某推瞬间令她们傻眼:

没有文字说明。图片内容:两本鲜红的结婚证。

巴南兔倒吸一口凉气:这俩人哪里是秘密情人，分明已经光明正大领过证了！那么自己所谓的“爆料”还有没有意思？

——————————

“喂？金并先生？”手机那头特朗普的声音惊恐不安。“对不起您！我错了我罪该万死！！！！”

“？怎么了。”金并依旧面无表情。

“您的杀手...他...您……”特朗普因恐惧而支支吾吾。

“我知道。”金并露出一个令人胆寒的恐怖微笑。“放心，唐纳德，我的老朋友。这次那个邪教玩完了。”

他可是美国黑道帝王。他觉得他会有办法解决问题。

_TBC.


	5. 原来我们的弱点是彼此

夜魔侠。一身暗红色紧身衣。此时嘴唇边满是干涸的血液。

“...你怎么也来了……”靶眼非常无语地看着躺在他身边的家伙。

废虾将他们关进同一个牢房，彻底切断他们与外界的联系。

“咳，咳——”夜魔侠终于醒来，感知到身边另一个人是自己的头号死敌，差点又昏厥过去。

“先别昏过去！告诉我你为什么被关在这里！”

“...”夜魔侠虽然不信任这个刺客，但是考虑到现在两人是同一根线上的蚂蚱，还是缓缓开口:

“我决定亲自上阵讨伐这个邪教。起初我横扫千军如卷席。但是当他们使出一种绝技时，我便吃不消了……她们似乎发现我弱点所在，揪着我的弱点狂攻猛击、唾沫星子横飞，我差点精神失常，最终被揍晕在地。”

“哇，跟我一样！”

“...”夜魔侠似乎在盯着一片黑暗发呆。许久，他才轻轻说:“你知道她们是怎样攻击我的吗？”

“不知道。告诉我。”靶眼很好奇。

“她们说，夜魔侠就是个无能的弱者，整天被靶眼暴揍，而且连自己的心上人都保护不了......”

“哇，我喜欢这些话！听了就令人兴奋。”

“我也想知道她们是如何喷你的。”夜魔侠一双乳白色的眼睛。沉稳，冷静。似乎能“看”透一切。

“她们说，靶眼是个欺软怕硬的懦夫，整天被夜魔侠暴揍，杀不了夜魔侠就专挑他女友出气，特别贱...”靶眼一口气说完，随即差点跳起来:“啊，我要杀了她们！！！”

“你有没有注意到……”夜魔侠似乎在思索着什么。“...我们的弱点就是彼此。”

“诶？是啊！一听你的名字我就要疯！”

“一听你的名字，我就要崩溃。”

“嗯...既然这样，”靶眼突然激动万分，“要不然我们联手对抗这帮疯子？”

“对啊！”夜魔侠欣喜地笑了。“如果她们使出攻击别人弱点的“绝招”，我们也不会害怕。”

“我就负责听她们骂你的话。”靶眼呲牙咧嘴地笑。

“没错，到时候我听她们骂你的话，你听她们骂我的话，这样说不定还可以有效的鼓舞士气振奋人心。”夜魔侠听上去信心十足。“就这样定了。”

_TBC.


	6. 与我并肩作战

“...这群虾爬子智商堪忧啊，连我们的武器都没有没收。”

“不好了！这俩异教徒逃了！”尖利的喊声划破长空，废虾们手舞足蹈舞枪弄棒潮水般席卷而来。

马特·默多克，率先一个360度腾空侧踢将废虾的手榴弹踢出很远，然后甩出鲜红的比利棒，红绳划过优美的弧度。他仅仅用手刀格挡，就轻易将一根木棍击的粉碎。他优美的身体在黑暗中宛若血红色的玫瑰。

他很仁慈。多用点穴功，希望邪教徒能够悔改，遂不轻易取其性命。

莱斯特，双铁尺摆出七星架，嵌住砍来的钢刀，一劈一刺间鲜血飞溅。挂击砸在废虾脸上， 腾空翻双手一挥，暗器尽射入废虾要害。他健美而柔韧，宛若灵活自如的幽蓝色毒蛇。

他残忍。他享受着杀戮的快感，誓让这里成为尸山血海。

“嗨，长角的！借用一下——”

马特还没反应过来，就被抓着胳膊甩飞出去，当场砸晕几只企图从后面偷袭他们的废虾。

“...帮我挡一下。”

不动声色地，马特一把将莱斯特推到向自己刺来的刀尖上。还好莱斯特及时用铁尺架住它。

“你坑我！”

“是你先坑我的。”

眼看废虾溃不成军，巴南兔气得牙痒痒，决定放大招。于是乎黑暗中骂声四起。

“注意了！”马特警惕地发令。“你专听她们骂我的话，我专听她们骂你的话。”

“ok.”莱斯特难得地沉稳。

于是乎。

“夜魔侠就是个无能的弱者！”

“整天被靶眼揍！”

“连自己女朋友都保护不了！”

“风流的渣男！”

……

“哇塞，够辣！”莱斯特呲牙咧嘴地狂笑，“骂得好，再来！”

另一边。

“靶眼就是个懦夫！”

“整天被夜魔侠揍！”

“杀不了夜魔侠就专挑他女友出气！”

“贱不贱呐！”

……

“......” 马特专心地对付废虾们，听到这些话嘴角浮现一丝不易察觉的微笑。

……

“他们怎么会越战越勇？！”巴南兔倒吸一口凉气。“之前对付中国的227大团结，我们采用专人攻击的方法，因为他们是散兵，是一盘散沙。每只废虾揪住一名227辱骂，然后挨个打倒他们。FBI那群还没227团结的家伙更是轻而易举不在话下。而这俩异教徒，似乎商量好了什么对策，面对我们的辱骂刀枪不入！”

“如果你同时听她们对我们进行的人身攻击，”莱斯特放肆地挥动铁尺，“你会发现它们如同两台相同频率能量但相位相反的次声波发生器。进行有源消声技术使它们互相抵消。”

“...使用普通耳塞无法摆脱这些辱骂对人的神经的伤害。”马特叹息。“是时候需要一个有真空隔离层的头盔了。”

...

苏神殿的大门被狠狠踹开，化成一堆七零八落的朽木块。两个穿紧身衣的身影，并肩站在一起，他们身后是尸横遍野一片狼藉。

“看来老子得亲自上阵对付这俩紧身衣婊子了”巴南兔虽然一阵发慌，但还是虚张声势地跳到那两人面前，面目狰狞地大吼:

“犯我苏神者，杀无赦！！！！！”

“......” 马特直接一棍子把那个跳梁小丑打飞。

两人直冲上“苏神宝座”，莱斯特两片流星镖割断操纵人偶的线。人偶瞬间倒在地上。不就是个被画的花里胡哨的人偶，无论怎样被奉上神坛终究改变不了内里填充的是劣质稻草与泥土的事实。

“还不滚出来吗？”鲜红的比利棒和锋利的铁尺同时指向人偶上空压抑的黑暗。

突然，无数钱——钞票，粉红色和绿色，源源不断从空中落在两人脚边，渐渐堆起一座小山——马特和莱斯特傻眼了，他们一辈子也没见过如此多的钱。

“拿走这些钱，饶了我们！还有，千万不要将这事外传。”一个恐怖的声音央求道。

马特紧张地盯着莱斯特，生怕这家伙本性暴露无遗突然叛变。

“我去你妈的！谁要你的脏钱！滚！”莱斯特愤怒无比，破口大骂。

“...整天谋财害命的不是你吗……”马特暗自吐槽，不过还是一阵庆幸。

这时一群全副武装的FBI闯入苏神殿（而且都戴着马特说的那一种有真空隔离层的头盔）。在无数把加特林的威胁下，幕后黑手—— 一群自称“肖战工作室”的邪教首脑露出了丑恶的真面，并且被绳之以法。

“太棒了，我们成功啦！”莱斯特欣喜若狂地蹦跶，“长角的，我们俩击个掌庆祝一下？”

“我觉得还是拥抱更好。”马特无奈地笑，随即心生一计:“刚才我们说的庆祝方法都太空了，还不如来点实质性的。”

“那你说该怎么做？”

“一块去吃兰州拉面。你付钱。”

_TBC.


	7. 回家

“怎么样了，唐纳德？”

“一网打尽！您的刺客可作出巨大的贡献啊！因此，我承诺给——”

“别扯这些无聊的。赶紧找人把莱斯特送回菲斯克大厦。”

“嗯？他早就与一个穿暗红紧身衣的人一起离开了啊。”

“什么？”

“饶...饶命！我们都没注意到——”

滴。

电话挂了。

“呃...老板，出啥事了吗？”拼图非常好奇。

“家里的猫丢了。得去找。”金并收起手机，面色阴沉。

“...好冷啊……”底片先生小心翼翼瞟一眼金并，感觉比急冻人效果更佳。

另一边。某拉面馆。

“我都两天没吃饭了，你还想用一碗拉面打发我？”夜魔侠大口喝着放了五勺辣椒油的清香扑鼻的汤。

“再来一碗凉皮？”靶眼感觉自己快被榨干。“拜托，我真没钱了！我手头只剩5个亿了！”

“……”夜魔侠沉默地夺走他的卡，然后端来凉皮、甜醅和粽子。

“...明天我找金并辞职解约时一定要敲诈勒索他一笔钱。”靶眼夺过甜醅。

“解约？你不谋财害命了？”夜魔侠往自己的凉皮里使劲加辣椒油。

“我要改邪归正。”靶眼坚定地嚼着发酵后的青稞粒。清甜，微辣。醉人。“真的。肖战邪教太疯狂、太恐怖、太恶毒了。我死也不想和这群虾爬子打一样的标签——什么疯子，神经病，丧心病狂，谋财害命之类的。”

“那你改邪归正后想做什么么？”夜魔侠激动地想流泪。这个疯子杀手终于不再危害大众健康，可喜可贺啊！

“...高中或者初中的物理老师。或体育老师。”靶眼认真思考。“然后夜间穿上紧身制服打击犯罪维护秩序什么的。总之别让人类遭到肖战邪教的伤害。”

“咱们俩可以考虑做搭档。”夜魔侠提议。

就在这时。

一群黑社会西装打手包围住兰州拉面馆。无数黑洞洞的枪口对准两人。

“我们现在就打击犯罪？”夜魔侠非常惊讶。

“嗨，老板，哦不，菲斯克先生！” 靶眼向金并招手。“正好我们谈一谈辞职解约的事...”

“...你这个‘市长夫人’还没当两天就想跑路？”金并面色铁青。夜魔侠凉皮里的辣椒油瞬间变得浑浊。

“谁？‘市长夫人’是干什么的？为什么？”夜魔侠和靶眼面面相觑，不知所措，无比迷惑。

“王红庚女士，还不把他迷晕？”金并紧锁双眉。

“是！”一个黑道女科学家，双手一挥，袖子里飞出一个麻醉面罩。

“唔！！！呃……”靶眼华丽地晕倒过去。昏迷之前还不忘叨叨，“恩氟烷不应该五分钟后才起效吗……”

_TBC.


End file.
